


Lindsey & Spike

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Grimm mal anders - Gay Fairytales [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dass sie sich im Wald verlaufen hatten, war ja schon schlimm genug, aber Lindsey und Spike hätten nie gedacht, dass sie in die Fänge einer tödlichen Bestie geraten würden ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsey & Spike

Lindsey & Spike (aka "Hänsel und Gretel")  
  
Es war längst dunkel, spät in der Nacht. Das Radio lief und leise Musik klang durch das Innere des Wagens. Lindsey gähnte verhalten und schüttelte den Kopf, richtete den Blick wieder auf die Straße vor sich und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Soll ich dich ablösen?", schlug der Mann neben ihm träge vor. Lindsey lächelte.  
  
"Nah. Schon gut. Ich bin noch nicht so müde. Du schläfst ja schon im Sitzen ein."  
  
"Gar nicht wahr." Spike richtete sich wieder auf und streckte sich etwas. Ein lautes Krachen erklang und der Motor stotterte. "Was war das?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Bockend kam der Wagen zum Stehen und der Motor verstummte mit einem weiteren Knall, der sie beide erneut zusammenzucken ließ. Lindsey drehte den Zündschlüssel, doch nichts passierte. "Komm schon!"  
  
"Super. Mitten im Nirgendwo stirbt die Karre ab. Das war ja so klar!"  
  
"Du klingst, als wäre das meine Schuld", gab Lindsey wütend zurück.  
  
"Nein, so meine ich es doch nicht. Ich meinte nur ..."  
  
Lindsey wartete nicht ab, was der andere Mann sagen wollte. Er betätigte den Hebel für die Motorhaube, stieg aus dem Wagen und knallte die Türe zu. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Motorhaube und warf im Licht seines Handydisplays einen Blick in das Innere. Dampf stieg auf.  
  
"Das sieht nicht gut aus", murmelte Spike hinter ihm und legte eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter. "Kannst du da was machen?"  
  
"Bei dem Licht garantiert nicht. Ich kann kaum was erkennen. Ist mir auch ein Rätsel, was mit dem Ding los ist. War doch erst letzte Woche zur Generalüberholung in der Werkstatt." Lindsey seufzte und wandte sich ab. Er hob das Handy hoch über den Kopf, auf der Suche nach einem Signal, doch der dichte Wald blockte alles ab. "Hast du ein Signal?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Toll." Lindsey seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand in den Nacken, massierte verspannte Muskeln.  
  
"Wir können im Auto schlafen", schlug Spike vorsichtig vor. "Vielleicht kommt jemand vorbei ..."  
  
"Wir sind nicht mal auf einer anständigen Straße, Spike!", fauchte Lindsey ungehalten. "Du wolltest ja die Abkürzung nehmen und von der Hauptstraße runter."  
  
"Ach. Jetzt ist es meine Schuld, dass du keine Karten lesen kannst?", erkundigte sich Spike nicht minder bissig. "Zu dem Zeitpunkt bin ich nach deinen Anweisungen gefahren, wenn du dich erinnerst."  
  
"Ja, ja. Schon gut." Lindsey starrte in die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. "Mal sehen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo wir sind. Befinden uns irgendwo mitten in einem Wald, in tiefster Nacht und stecken fest. Was machen wir?"  
  
"Im Auto schlafen und auf morgen hoffen, oder wir latschen einfach mal los. Irgendwo muss dieser blöde Wald ja enden."  
  
"Loslaufen? Ne, ne, ne. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Hier gibt es bestimmt wilde Tiere und ...."  
  
"Hey", unterbrach ihn Spike und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
  
"Au!"  
  
"Da vorne ist es viel heller. Ich glaube, da ist der Wald schon zu Ende. Vielleicht ist da ja ne anständige Straße, dann können wir ein Auto aufhalten", schlug Spike vor.  
  
Nur widerwillig stimmte Lindsey zu. Sie holten ihre Jacken aus dem Auto, schlossen den Wagen ab und marschierten los, auf den lichter werdenden Waldrand zu.  
  
~*~  
  
"Spike?", flüsterte Lindsey und sah sich um. Seltsame Geräusche drangen an seine Ohren, als würde ihnen jemand folgen. Das leise Knacken kleiner Zweige auf dem Waldboden. Und noch immer hatten sie den Waldrand nicht erreicht, obwohl sie schon lange durch das Dickicht stolperten. Was Spike gesehen zu haben glaubte, schien nur eine Lichtung gewesen zu sein. "Spike, lass uns zum Auto zurück gehen und es lieber morgen bei Tageslicht versuchen", flüsterte Lindsey erneut.  
  
Der andere Mann blieb stehen, nahm seine Hand. "Okay", gab Spike endlich zurück. "Vermutlich hast du Recht. Es ist so finster, da sieht man die Hand vor Augen nicht."  
Lindsey atmete auf, doch als er sich umwandte, sank sein Mut rasch wieder. Wohin er blickte, alles war dunkel und kaum etwas zu erkennen. Das was zu erkennen war, sah in allen Richtungen gleich aus: Bäume und Gestrüpp, soweit das Auge reichte.  
  
"Schon gut", flüsterte Spike und drückte aufmunternd seine Hand. "Ich weiß, wo wir lang müssen."  
  
"Bist du sicher?"  
  
"Hey, ich bin der mit dem besseren Orientierungssinn. Schon vergessen?" Spike lachte etwas, als ihn Lindsey wütend in die Seite boxte.  
  
"Angeber!"  
  
"Na schön. Ich hab mir ne Fährte gelegt. Bin ja nicht blöd." Spike legte den Arm um Lindseys Hüften und zog ihn enger an seine Seite, als wolle er sichergehen, dass sie einander nicht verloren, im Dickicht des Waldes. "Komm, Baby. Ich bring dich zurück zum Auto. Ganz sicher. Und morgen früh folgen wir einfach der Reifenspur zurück aus dem Wald. Wird halt ein längerer Spaziergang."  
  
Lindsey ließ sich anstandslos von Spike durch den Wald führen, der ihren Weg tatsächlich markiert hatte, indem er immer wieder mehrere Zweige blank gerupft und umgeknickt hatte. Kaum ein Tier würde sich so eine Mühe machen. Sie folgten der Spur bis zurück zum Auto, wo sie sich zusammen auf den Rücksitz kuschelten und erst einmal ausruhten. Arm in Arm schliefen sie endlich ein.  
  
~*~  
  
Bei Tageslicht sah der Wald leider nicht weniger düster und undurchdringlicher aus, wie Lindsey feststellte, nachdem er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gewischt hatte. Außerdem war alles durchnässt. Scheinbar hatte es später in der Nacht gewaltige Regenschauer gegeben.  
  
"Spike!" Lindsey rüttelte seinen Freund panisch, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis Spike sich endlich aufrichtete und ihn missmutig anraunte: "Was?"  
  
"Sieh doch. Die Reifenspuren ... sie sind weg!", flüsterte Lindsey panisch und kletterte aus dem Auto, um den Boden genauer zu untersuchen.  
  
Spike folgte ihm nach einem Moment und sah sich genauso intensiv um.  
  
"Der Regen muss die Erde so aufgeweicht haben, dass die Spuren verschwommen sind. War ja recht trocken, zuvor. Die waren nicht wirklich tief. Verdammt aber auch", murmelte Spike missmutig.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Da lang." Spike wies in die Richtung, wo eine breite Schneise im Gestrüpp vermuten ließ, dass sie mit dem Auto dort entlang gekommen waren. "Kann so schwer nicht sein, der Spur des Autos zu folgen. Komm endlich. Hier kommt im Leben niemand vorbei. Hier sitzen und warten ist keine Option."  
  
"Gestern hätte ich schwören können, dass wir wenigstens einem Schotterweg gefolgt sind", murrte Lindsey missmutig. "Aber jetzt? Das sieht echt aus, als wären wir mitten durchs Gebüsch gebrettert. Findest du das nicht seltsam?"  
  
"Vielleicht haben wir uns geirrt, wegen dem Scheinwerferlicht des Autos oder sonst was. Ist doch egal. Da entlang. Ich bin sicher, wir finden hier raus. Der Wald muss ja irgendwo enden."  
  
"Ich hoffe nur, wir finden das Ende des Waldes, bevor die Nacht einbricht. Ohne Schutz im Dickicht pennen, ist nicht unbedingt meine Vorstellung einer erholsamen Nacht."  
  
"Ach was. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Spike lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und streckte die Hand nach Lindsey aus.  
  
"Und das Auto?", erkundigte dieser sich vorsichtig.  
  
"Lassen wir stehen. Wenn wir wieder in der Zivilisation sind, können wir bestimmt jemanden organisieren, der ihn abschleppt. Komm jetzt."  
  
Lindsey nickte langsam, ergriff Spikes Hand und ließ sich von ihm mitziehen, immer der Schneise entlang, die sie in der Nacht zuvor mit dem Wagen geschlagen hatten.  
  
~*~  
  
Leider erwies sich der Plan als weniger einfach und frei von Zweifeln und Irrtümern, als sie gedacht hätten. Mehrmals fanden sie sich an Stellen, wo sich die Schneise zu gabeln schien. Das Gestrüpp schien sich schneller erholt zu haben, als sie gedacht hätten und die Schneisen, denen sie folgten, wurden immer enger. Plötzlich versperrte ihnen ein Baumstamm den Weg.  
  
"Okay. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, der war gestern nicht im Weg. Spike, wir sind auf der falschen Fährte. Wir haben uns verlaufen."  
  
"Hm. Kann der Sturm letzte Nacht den Baum zum Umsturz gebracht haben?", murmelte Spike nachdenklich und betrachtete das moosbewachsene Holz. "Nah. Der liegt schon länger. Ich fürchte du hast Recht, Lin. Lass uns zur letzten Gabelung zurück gehen. Vielleicht kamen wir doch aus der anderen Richtung."  
  
"Es wird dunkel", murmelte Lindsey missmutig. "So viel zu deiner Theorie, dass es leicht wird, den Waldrand zu finden."  
  
"Wir laufen auch in Schlangenlinien herum", murmelte Spike und richtete den Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne. "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach eine Richtung einschlagen und immer weiter gehen. Dann kommen wir schneller an den Waldrand, als wenn wir versuchen, diesen verschlungenen Pfaden zu folgen."  
  
"Mir ist egal, wo wir rauskommen", murrte Lindsey und verzog das Gesicht. "Solange es nur bald ist. Ich hab Hunger, verdammt."  
  
"Ich auch. Aber mit Pilzen und Beeren kenne ich mich nicht genug aus. Viel zu riskant, hier was zu essen. Am Ende erwischen wir noch was Giftiges ..."  
  
"Blöd, dass wir nicht mal ein paar Tüten Chips im Auto hatten."  
  
"Ja, aber wenigstens hatten wir noch was zu trinken. Stell dir vor, wir hätten kein Wasser dabei."  
  
"Nein, stell ich mir lieber nicht vor."  
  
"Lass uns weitergehen. Ich tendiere ... Da lang."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Nur so. Ich glaube, jede Richtung ist so gut wie die andere. Aber wenn ich nicht irre, sind wir schon ne ganze Weile in die Richtung gegangen. Hoffentlich ist der Waldrand nicht mehr zu weit weg."  
  
"Okay." Lindsey seufzte und sie setzten sich erneut in Bewegung. Diesmal folgten sie nicht mehr den verschlungenen Pfaden und Schneisen, sondern schlugen sich direkt ins Gestrüpp.  
  
Leider wehrte ihr Weg nicht lange, ehe die Finsternis sie erneut umgab.  
  
"Lass uns hier Pause machen", murmelte Spike. "Wir sollten nicht die ganze Nacht herumirren. Am Ende kommen wir nur wieder von unserem Weg ab oder wir übersehen eine Klippe oder so ... Lass uns rasten und morgen sehen wir weiter."  
  
Lindsey hatte längst aufgegeben, sich ständig zu wehren. Er hatte die Orientierung schon vor Stunden völlig verloren und die Idee, in der Dunkelheit weiterzulaufen, gefiel ihm ohnehin überhaupt nicht. Also ließ er sich an Ort und Stelle auf dem Waldboden nieder und stöhnte etwas. Spike setzte sich neben ihn. Seine Hand lag sanft und bestärkend auf Lindseys Oberschenkel.  
  
"Wir kommen hier raus, Lin. Gib nicht auf."  
  
~*~  
  
Mittlerweile war Lindsey der festen Überzeugung, dass der Wald verhext war und die Bäume sich in der Nacht neu gruppiert hatten oder sie eine Meile vor dem Waldrand den Fehler gemacht hatten, doch umzukehren und in genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen. Was, wenn der Wald nicht rund war, sondern länglich und sie genau in der Mitte der Länge nach dem Wald folgten? Vielleicht wäre links oder rechts von ihnen der Waldrand in greifbarer Nähe?  
  
Mittlerweile knurrten ihre Mägen so schrecklich, dass sie es nicht mehr ignorieren konnten und ihr Wasser ging auch längst zur Neige. Sie hatten aber auch keine Wasserquelle passiert. Die Situation war einfach nur schrecklich.  
  
Lindsey blieb stehen und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Spike bemerkte erst nach einigen Metern, dass er nicht mehr neben ihm war.  
  
"Lindsey! Was ist?"  
  
"Es wird schon dunkel. Lass uns hier bleiben", murmelte Lindsey. "Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich hab Blasen an den Füßen und mir tut alles weh und ich hab Hunger und Durst und ..."  
  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Lindsey!", fuhr in Spike an. "Der Waldrand kann nicht mehr weit sein. Komm wieder hoch."  
  
"Das sagst du seit zwei Tagen, verdammt!", fauchte Lindsey wütend zurück. "Wir haben nichts zu essen, kaum noch was zu trinken und wir haben die letzten zwei Nächte kaum geschlafen. Niemand wird uns vermissen, weil wir ja nen Road Trip machen und niemand wird hier nach uns suchen, weil keiner weiß, wo wir überhaupt sind. Wie kannst du da noch positiv denken, oder auch nur so tun, als ob es einen Ausweg gäbe?"  
  
"Weil ich noch viele Jahre mit dir genießen will", gab Spike leise zurück und kniete vor ihm nieder. Sanft strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe so lange gebraucht, dich zu finden, ich will nicht dran denken, dass ich dich jetzt verlieren könnte. Ich weiß, dass es ne scheiß Situation ist und mir geht es auch nicht besser, Lin. Ich bin auch hungrig und ich habe durst, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, hörst du? Und du wirst auch nicht aufgeben. Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Du musst weiterkommen. Für mich." Er lehnte die Stirn gegen Lindseys Stirn. "Komm schon, Baby."  
  
Lindsey seufzte und klammerte sich an Spike fest. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Du warst schon immer der Stärkere", murmelte er, ehe er einen kurzen Kuss auf Spikes Lippen hauchte. "Schön. Lass uns weitergehen. Will ja nicht der Grund sein, wenn du am Ende doch noch resignierst."  
  
Sie stolperten weiter durch die Wildnis, während die Sonne unterging und die Dunkelheit unaufhaltsam heraufkam und sie einhüllte.  
  
"Spike!" Lindsey blieb stehen und streckte sich. Er wandte sich nach allen Seiten und sog tief die Luft ein. "Boah. Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder riecht es hier nach BBQ? Gebratenes Fleisch? Feuer, zumindest ... Spike, riechst du das?" Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen und sein Magen krampfte. Er hoffte, betete, dass er sich das nicht einbildete, doch einen Augenblick später schoss Spike wieder zu ihm herum und nickte begeistert.  
  
"Essen!", stieß er hervor. "Da lang. Der Wind trägt es aus der Richtung heran. Komm."  
  
Nur wenig später gelangten sie an eine Lichtung und tatsächlich war dort ein Lagerplatz. Ein kleines Ein-Mann-Zelt und ein Feuer, über dem Fleischstücke brutzelten. Es war niemand zu sehen, als sie auf die Lichtung traten und ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürzten sich Spike und Lindsey heißhungrig auf die Vorräte des Campers.  
  
"Hey, wer wagt es, mir das Abendessen zu klauen?"  
  
Sie erschraken beide gleichermaßen und wichen rasch etwas zurück.  
  
"T-tut uns leid", brachte Lindsey hervor. "Wir wollten nicht stehlen, aber wir irren seit zwei Tagen und Nächten durch den Wald, ohne etwas zu essen und wir wollten ... Ich weiß gar nicht, was über mich gekommen ist", murmelte er beschämt.  
  
Der Mann trat an das Feuer und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, der dort wie ein Stuhl aus dem Boden ragte.  
  
"Ihr seht auch recht verhungert aus. Na kommt. Esst, trinkt. Heute Nacht müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Ihr sollt es gut bei mir haben." Er lächelte und winkte ihnen zu. "Na kommt schon, Jungs. Schon in Ordnung."  
  
Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie schlugen sich ordentlich die Bäuche voll und schliefen kurz darauf satt und zufrieden im wärmenden Schein des Feuers ein.  
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey zitterte vor Kälte. Das war es auch, was ihn endlich aus dem Schlaf riss. Er lag auf kaltem Stein, seine Jacke war verschwunden, ebenso Pullover und Shirt. Schuhe und Socken trug er auch nicht mehr. Lediglich seine Jeans hatte er noch an und die bot nur wenig Schutz vor der eisigen Kälte. Verwirrt tastete er um sich. Steinwände ragten neben ihm auf, so hoch er sich auch streckte. Als er an den Wänden entlang tastete, fühlte er nicht minder kaltes Eisen. Dicke, undurchdringliche Stäbe. Vorsichtig tastete er weiter und hatte plötzlich etwas Weiches unter seinen Fingern. Erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück, streckte sie dann doch wieder aus, langsam, tastend.  
  
Was immer er berührte, war weich, mäßig warm und zuckte einen Moment später von ihm weg. Erschrocken wich auch Lindsey zurück, stolperte in der Dunkelheit über irgendetwas und plumpste auf den Hosenboden.  
  
"Was zum ... Wer ist da?", erklang eine Stimme.  
  
"Spike?", flüsterte Lindsey erfreut.  
  
"Lindsey?"  
  
"Spike, wo sind wir?"  
  
"Was weiß ich ... Warum seh ich nichts? Und wo zum Teufel sind meine Klamotten? Hör mal, Lindsey, Rollenspiel schön und gut, aber das hier geht etwas zu weit."  
  
"Ich hab nichts damit zu tun", zischte Lindsey zurück. "Ich bin auch gerade erst aufgewacht und hab nichts mehr, außer meiner Jeans."  
  
"Da hast du genau eine Jeans mehr als ich", murrte Spike missmutig. "Und eine Shorts, vermute ich."  
  
Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch und für einen Moment fand er es schade, dass es zu finster war, als dass er Spikes nackte Gestalt hätte sehen können.  
  
"Warum zum Teufel sitz ich in einem Käfig?", knurrte Spike weiter. "Und wo ist der Typ? Was hat der uns ins Essen gemischt?"  
  
"Mich würde eher interessieren, was er mit uns vorhat und wo wir sind", gab Lindsey leise zurück. "Ich glaub ... ich bin nicht in nem Käfig. Aber wir sitzen wohl in einer Höhle gefangen oder so ..." Lindsey nahm seine Erkundungstour wieder auf. Ganz, ganz vorsichtig. Angespannt lauschte er immer wieder, ob er etwas hörte. Scheinbar waren er und Spike im Moment alleine, aber wie lange noch? Der Kerl konnte jeden Moment zurück kommen und wer wusste schon, was er dann anstellen würde?  
  
"Kein Ausgang", murmelte er entsetzt, als er wieder bei den Stäben zu dem Gitterkäfig angekommen war, in dem Spike festsaß.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Die Höhle ist nicht groß, aber ich hab nirgendwo einen Ausgang ertasten können", flüsterte Lindsey und drängte sich eng an die Gitterstäbe, die ihn von Spike trennten.  
  
"Blödsinn. Muss ja nen Ausgang geben."  
  
"Nicht da, wo ich ihn ertasten kann."  
  
"Soll heißen?"  
  
"Vielleicht ist das so etwas wie ein Brunnenschacht. Die Wände sind auf jeden Fall viel zu glatt, da is hochklettern auch keine Möglichkeit. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du in nem Käfig festsitzt und nicht hochklettern kannst ..."  
  
"Gibt hier wohl keinen Lichtschalter, huh?"  
  
"Ha ha. Sehr witzig, Spike."  
  
"Feuer? Holz? Irgendwas? Es ist stockfinster, ich kann die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen und mir ist verdammt kalt."  
  
"Lass mich mal suchen. Vielleicht finde ich hier was Brauchbares. Womöglich sind unsere Klamotten ja irgendwo in dieser Höhle ...", murmelte Lindsey und ließ sich auf alle viere nieder, um den Boden der Höhle so systematisch wie möglich abzutasten.  
  
Seine tastenden Hände fanden bald darauf etwas am Boden Liegendes. Groß und weich. Stoffe. Vorsichtig tastete er weiter. Ein Bein. Lindsey erschauderte. Er hörte keine Atmung, keine Wärme ging von dem Körper aus. Waren sie hier mit einem Leichnam gefangen? Was für ein krankes Spiel war das? Vorsichtig tastete er weiter, an dem Bein hoch.  
  
Schraubstockartig legten sich Hände um seine Handgelenke, rissen ihn nach vorne. Er verlor die Balance und fiel nach vorne.  
  
"Vorspiel schön und gut, aber ich hab hunger", raunte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr, und noch ehe Lindsey wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz am Handgelenk. Er schrie auf, kämpfte gegen den Griff an. Die Zähne, die seine Haut durchstoßen hatten, rissen längliche Spuren in sein Handgelenk, als er versuchte, sich freizukämpfen. Weiche, kalte Lippen lagen auf seiner Haut. Er spürte, wie das Blut mit jedem Herzschlag aus seiner Wunde gepumpt wurde, hörte begieriges Schlucken.  
  
"Lindsey? Lindsey! Was ist los? Was ist passiert, verdammt? Lindsey!"  
  
Doch Lindsey konnte nicht antworten. Blanker Horror hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was hier gerade passierte. Licht flammte auf, ein Feuerzeug, das sein Angreifer hielt. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Campers, der mit einem boshaften Grinsen noch immer an seinem Handgelenk saugte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Spike. "Was zum ... Fuck. Fuck!"  
  
Lindsey murrte nur. Ihm war schwindlig und er sank in sich zusammen, geschwächt vom Blutverlust.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nicht so ungestüm, Childe. Bald schon wirst du mit mir zusammen am Festmahl teilnehmen. Bald. Sehr bald."  
  
Die Worte drangen an Lindseys Ohr. Verwirrt blinzelte er und sah den Camper vor dem Käfig knien. Er strich Spike durch die raspelkurzen Haare, sah ihn geradezu sanftmütig an.  
  
"Sehr bald schon."  
  
"Was ... wer ..." Lindsey drückte sich vom kalten Steinboden hoch und blinzelte erneut. Irgendwo war Licht. Ein kleines Feuer brannte in der Mitte der Höhle.  
  
Beim Klang seiner Stimme wandte sich der Camper ihm zu und schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Sklave '", murrte er. "Dich lass ich nur lang genug am Leben, bis du meinem Childe als Nahrung dienen kannst. Iss, trink. Wäre schade, wenn du so schnell umkommen würdest." Abwertend blickte er auf Lindsey hinab und wandte sich dann wieder Spike zu. "Bleib brav. Ich bin bald zurück." Er lächelte und wandte sich ab.  
  
Zu Lindseys grenzenloser Überraschung sprang der Kerl einfach aus dem Stand hoch und krallte sich weit über ihnen an einem Felsvorsprung fest. Er zog sich daran hoch und war verschwunden.  
  
"Das muss der Eingang zur Höhle sein", murmelte er und starrte entsetzt auf sein Handgelenk. Im Schein des Feuers erkannte er deutlich die zwei Wunden, die ihm der Fremde gerissen hatte.  
  
"Sein Name ist Angel", murmelte Spike leise. "Er war die ganze Zeit hier. Hat uns vorhin beobachtet. Er ist ein ... ich kann's nicht glauben, dass ich das sage, aber er ist ein ..."  
  
"Vampir", vollendete Lindsey geschockt.  
  
Spike nickte und sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Fuck, bist du blass. Du solltest wirklich was essen, Lin."  
  
"Was hat er gefaselt? Childe? Du sollst mit ihm zusammen am Festmahl teilnehmen? Wovon redet der Typ?"  
  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", murmelte Spike vorsichtig, "will er mich zu einem Vampir verwandeln, zu seinem Childe machen. Und das Festmahl ... das sollst dann wohl du sein."  
  
Lindsey war zu geschockt, um auch nur einen entrüsteten oder erschrockenen Ausruf über die Lippen zu bringen.  
  
"Wir brauchen einen Plan", erklärte Spike voller Überzeugung.  
  
~*~  
  
Pläne hatten sie so einige geschmiedet und wieder verworfen. Rasch war ihnen klar geworden, den Vampir zu töten - sofern ihnen das überhaupt gelingen sollte, würde sie nicht retten. Aus der Höhle gab es für sie beide kein Entrinnen. Bleiben konnten sie aber auch nicht.  
  
Angel verbrachte die Tage bei ihnen und die Nächte draußen. Wenn er da war, redete er viel mit Spike, erzählte ihm von den Wundern, die er ihm zeigen würde. So bald schon. Er beschaffte ihnen Nahrung und frisches Trinkwasser. Hin und wieder biss er Spike, meist aber labte er sich an Lindsey, der zunehmend schwächer wurde, obgleich er sein Bestes tat, um sich irgendwie bei Kräften zu halten. Nach wenigen Tagen fing Spike an, ihn genauso mies zu behandeln und genauso abwertend von ihm zu reden, wie es Angel tat und langsam fragte sich Lindsey, warum er überhaupt noch kämpfte. Zudem hatten er und Spike längst die Plätze getauscht. Spike konnte sich frei bewegen, während er in dem Käfig festsaß.  
  
"Sire?", wandte sich Spike an Angel, sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Darf ich einen Wunsch äußern?" Der Vampir schnurrte und nickte dem jungen Mann zu. Noch war Spike ein Mensch. Kräftig und gut genährt. Dafür sorgte Angel schon. Dennoch hatte er längst angefangen, den Mann als Sire zu betiteln, redete davon, dass er sich freute, bald schon ein Vampir zu sein und mit ihm durch die Nacht zu streifen.  
  
"Kannst du mich bitte draußen verwandeln? Unter freiem Himmel? Ich will mein neues Leben nicht hier unten beginnen. Ich will den Mond sehen, wenn ich die Augen aufschlage. Geht das?"  
  
"Was immer du willst, Childe. Was immer du wünschst."  
  
"Können wir das Futter dann auch gleich mit hoch nehmen?" Spike deutete auf den Käfig.  
  
"Warum nicht? Du sollst dein erstes Opfer in Freiheit töten. Das ist eine gute Idee."  
  
Spike grinste böse.  
  
"Können wir meine Verwandlung bald machen? Ich will nicht mehr warten, Sire. Bitte."  
  
"Hm. Geben wir dem Jungen noch eine Nacht, damit er wieder zu Kräften kommen kann. Sonst ist er nicht mehr als ein Appetithappen für dich." Angel lachte grollend und sprang zu dem Felsvorsprung hoch, um die Höhle zu verlassen. "Ich gehe jagen. Ich bin bald zurück."  
  
Lindsey wartete ein Weilchen, ehe er schnaubte und kraftvoll an den Gitterstäben rüttelte.  
  
"Wie lange willst du das Spiel noch spielen?", knurrte er missmutig.  
  
Spike kam zu ihm und streckte den Arm zwischen den Gittern hindurch, um ihn zu berühren. Lindsey wich zurück, soweit er konnte.  
  
"Hey. Ich spiele das alles nur. Himmel, Lindsey. Ich will sicherlich kein Vampir werden und ganz gewiss will ich dich nicht töten. Vergiss das nicht." Spike flüsterte ihm leise zu.  
  
"Du spielst verdammt gut. Die Hälfte der Zeit frage ich mich, ob ich mir nicht lieber die Pulsadern aufschneiden sollte, anstatt darauf zu warten, dass ich das Festmahl zu deiner Geburt werde", murmelte Lindsey missmutig.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte sich Spike besorgt und sah ihn fragend an.  
Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Ich sitze in nem Käfig und bin für den Kerl sowas wie essen auf Rädern. Mein Freund redet davon, mich umbringen zu wollen ... Mir geht es blendend."  
  
Spike seufzte und wich von ihm zurück. Er holte eine Schale Wasser und etwas zu essen und kam zurück zum Käfig.  
  
"Iss. Morgen muss es schnell gehen. Ich hoffe, was sie über Vampire sagen, stimmt. Ansonsten haben wir ein Problem."  
  
"Du hast wirklich vor, ihn zu töten?"  
  
"Er oder wir, Lindsey. Er oder wir. Und ich hab dir schon vor einer Weile gesagt, dass ich dich nicht freiwillig aufgeben werde. Ich werde kämpfen. Ich hoffe, das wirst du auch."  
  
"Bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut", knurrte Lindsey und biss kräftig in das Stück Fleisch, das ihm Spike gereicht hatte.  
  
Sein Freund ließ sich neben dem Käfig auf den Boden sinken und fuhr fort, das Holzstück mit dem scharfkantigen Stein zu bearbeiten, an dem er schon seit etwa einer Woche arbeitete.  
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey lag reglos am Boden und beobachtete unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, wie Angel seinen Freund zu ihm auf die Lichtung führte. Irgendwie hatte Spike es geschafft, Angel zu überzeugen, dass sie beide zumindest wieder ihre Jeans tragen durften. Auch wenn der Vampir lachend gemeint hatte, eine Leiche würde keine Kleidung brauchen, hatte er auch Lindsey seine Jeans in den Käfig geworfen. Lindsey zitterte. Er spielte noch immer den geschwächten, halbtoten Sklaven, so wie es Spike ihm aufgetragen hatte. Seine Hand, halb unter seinem Körper begraben, umklammerte einen Pflock und er wusste, dass Spike seinen in der Jeans versteckt hatte.  
  
"Es ist so weit", murmelte Angel und strich Spike sanft über die Wange. "Dich werde ich verwandeln und ihn töten. Komm her, Childe."  
  
"Was muss ich denn machen?", erkundigte sich Spike mit großen Augen. "Irgendetwas Besonderes?"  
  
Angel lachte.  
  
"Du musst nur niedlich aussehen und ruhig halten, während ich dir das Leben aussauge. Danach gebe ich dir von meinem Blut zu trinken und kurz darauf wirst du zum ersten Mal wirklich die Augen öffnen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spikes Hand versteckte sich hinter seinem Rücken. Lindsey konnte den Pflock sehen. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und betete insgeheim, dass es klappen würde.  
  
"So gut?", erkundigte sich Spike, trat näher an den Vampir und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, bot seinen Hals offen dar. "Geht es so?"  
  
"Perfekt", murmelte Angel und beugte sich hinunter, um Spike zu beißen.  
  
Spike schrie wütend auf und Lindsey dachte im ersten Moment, der Vampir habe ihn gerade gebissen. Einen Moment passierte gar nichts. Angel ließ von Spike ab, taumelte zurück. Ungläubig blickte er auf seine Brust und dann, einen Moment später, als habe er zu spät erkannt, dass er tot war, explodierte er zu Staub.  
  
Lindsey atmete auf und sprang hoch. Er fiel Spike um den Hals, drückte ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn ausgiebig.  
  
"Wir sind frei! Du hast es wirklich geschafft!", flüsterte er ungläubig.  
  
"Hattest du daran je Zweifel?" Spike zwinkerte ihm zu. "Und jetzt komm. Ich will hier weg. Der nächste Ort kann nicht weit entfern sein. Angel hat davon erzählt. Da entlang."  
  
Lindsey nickte und sie rannten in die Richtung, in die Spike gewiesen hatte, so schnell sie konnten. Als die Bäume tatsächlich lichter wurden und sie in der Ferne Häuser erkennen konnten, deren Fenster hell erleuchtet waren, atmete Lindsey auf. Sie waren der Bestie tatsächlich entkommen.  
  
 **Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> War hoffentlich nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um die "Neuaflage" von "Hänsel und Gretel" gehandelt hat. ;)  
> Ich hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht, das zu lesen.


End file.
